digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Biyomon (Digi-Rangers)
Prior to the series Hououmon was one of the 6 Great Warrior Digimon. During the war with Lilithmon; the 6 of them team-up with Seraphimon. During the last bit of the war, Seraphimon uses the power of the Zeo Diamond to turn the Warriors into the DigiMemories. Seraphimon later turns them back into Digimon, to make the first team of Digi-Rangers. Biyomon ends up being the partner of Kimberly "Sonia" Thompson. The two have been through thick and thin, and they remain great friends. When Gumdramon was freed from Lilithmon's control, Biyomon forgives Gumdramon for what happened. Biyomon also seems to have a crush on Gumdramon, and it appears to mirror Sonia's crush on Ian. Biyomon cried the hardest when Gumdramon reverted back into a Digi-Egg, and missed him the most. When Gumdramon returned Biyomon hugged him and cried. When Sonia left, Biyomon departed to. Later on Biyomon stayed with Sonia through out Zeo and Turbo. Later the Pink Ranger powers were passed to Sonia's younger sister Cassie. Biyomon returned when Sonia got a job to be a gymnastic teacher in Digi Thunder, Sonia found out about a team of Digi-Rangers, Biyomon helped her find out that Ian was one of the new Rangers, she gained the power to Digi Thunder Digivolve to Deinonychumon. In Operation Overdrive Biyomon was one of the returning Digimon. In a future episode of Super Samurai, Biyomon will return alongside, Dan, Shoutmon, Ian, Gumdramon, Sonia, Cassie and Patamon. Attacks *'Spiral Twister ' (Magical Fire): Biyomon flaps her wings and creates a green flame, which is shot out as a spiraling inferno. Other forms Nyokimon Nyokimon is Biyomon's Fresh form. Nyokimon has only been seen in a flashback when Seraphimon was telling the Digi-Rangers about Digi-Eggs. Attacks *'Seed Cracker' Yokomon Yokomon is Biyomon's In-Training form. Gigimon appeared during a flashback when the Digimon told the Rangers about life before being Rookies for the first time. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires small bubbles at her enemies. Birdramon Bidramon is Biyomon's Champion form. When the Digi-Rangers first do battle against Stingmon; Biyomon is able to Digivolve. Birdramon is often seen, due to the fact the Digi-Rangers use DragonFightermon often. Attacks: *'Meteor Wing': Birdramon flies into the sky and fires big fire from her wings. Thunderbirmon Thunderbirmon is Biyomon's Thunder Digivolved from. When Shoutmon and the other Digimon were injured by Peacockmon; Seraphimon gives the Digimon the power to Thunder Digivolve. When needed the Thunder Digimon are Digi-Xrosed to ThunderFightermon. Attacks *'Thunderstorm': Releases a wave of thunder and electricity from its wings. *'Spark Wing': Shoots electrified feathers from wings. Swanmon Swanmon is Biyomon's Ninja Digivoled form. When the Digi-Rangers found Samuraimon, he gives them the powers of Ninja, and Biyomon gains the power to become Swanmon. After lose of the Thunder powers and due to the fact the Dino powers are weak, when needed Sethmon can Digi-Xros with the rest of the Ninja Digimon to become NinjaFightermon. Attacks *'Feather Tornado' (Down Tornedo): Feathers fall from her wings which transform into small wind vortices. *'White Wing Flapping' (White Marie): Flaps her wings to create a hurricane force gale. KnightChessmon KnightChessmon is Biyomon's Zeo Digivolved form. When the Digi-Rangers need help against MetalMamemon; Bradley gives the five Digimon the power to Zeo Digivolve. When needed the five Zeo Digimon can Digi-Xros to ZeoFightermon. Attacks *'Big Darts': Charges foe at a high-speed gallop. *'Gallop Whole': Leaps high into the sky and lands with a blow that tramples the opponent. *'Knight Lancer': Tilts the Darts and charges the opponent. Halsemon Halsemon is Biyomon's Turbo Digivolved form. When Mervamon attacked Biyomon gained the ability to Turbo Digivolve. If needed the Turbo Digimon can Digi-Xros to TurboFightermon. Attacks *'Mach Impulse': Halsemon releases blades of pressurized wind from the wings on his helmet to slash into enemies. *'Tempest Wing': Halsemon spins around, creating a tornado with which to attack his enemy. *'Eagle Eye' (Red Sun): Halsemon fires glowing energy arrows from his eyes which can smite or paralyze his opponents. Deinonychumon Deinonychumon is Biyomon's Digi Thunder Digivolved form. When Sonia found her Digi-Gem, Biyomon gained the power to become this ancient Digimon. Attacks *'Deinonychu Breath': Deinonychumon fires a breath of fire at the enemy. Parrotmon Parrotmon is Biyomon's Shogun Digivolved form. When all the Ninja Digimon were captured, DarkKnightmon brought them in the Shogun Digivolved form. After some time the Shogun Digimon gain the power to become ShogunFightermon. Attacks *'Sonic Destroyer' (Mjölnir Thunder): Emits electricity from the two feathers on his head. *'Static Destroyer' (Sonic Destroyer): Sends out a blue blast of energy from his mouth. *'Thunder-Bird Claw': Slashes with his electrified talons. SuperZeoCriclemon SuperZeoCriclemon is Biyomon's Super Zeo Digivolved from. Before Magnamon became a part of Shoutmon, he gave the Zeo Rangers the Super Zeo upgrades. When in battle against MameTyramon, the Digimon Super Zeo Digivolve. When needed they Digi-Xros into SuperZeomon. Attacks *'Circle Shot': Turns into a sphere and strikes the enemy. Sparrowmon Sparrowmon is Biyomon's Ultimate form. Biyomon makes a landemark for being the first Digimon to Digivolve to Ultimate. During a sky-battle Sonia's Crest glows and Birdramon Digivolves. Attacks *'Crash Boom': Slams into foe with such speed that it appears to split into four. *'Wing Edge': Slices the opponent with its wings as it passes through them, while continuously altering its trajectory at high speeds. This technique owes everything to high-altitude technical flying. *'Random Laser': Fires the Zanahoria while flailing its arms wildly. Hououmon Hououmon is Biyomon's Mega from. When both Sonia and Biyomon get swallowed up by Millenniummon, the other Rangers come to their rescue, and seeing Ian and Gumdramon, filled Sonia's heart with true love and her Crest as well, giving her and Biyomon the power to Biomerge to Mega. Attacks *'Star-Light Explosion': Solemnly flaps its four wings, causing it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique.